<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thémis Jackson : les origines by Brume31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945208">Thémis Jackson : les origines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brume31/pseuds/Brume31'>Brume31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thémis Jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>percy jackson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brume31/pseuds/Brume31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taciturne, insolente et à la limite du génie, Edith Jackson est le cauchemar de la plupart des écoles et de leurs professeurs. Mais si le monde veut avoir une chance d'être sauvé, il faudra composer avec une adolescente aux nombreux secrets qui refuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. "Es-tu sûre qu'elle est la mieux placée pour réussir ?" "Je n'en sais rien, Lachésis. Mais il y a des forces que même nous nous ne pouvons contrôler." "Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à tisser, mes Sœurs. Tissons le fil de la vie de celle destinée à s'élever au-delà des Cieux."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thémis Jackson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour à tous ! C’est la première fois que je poste sur ce site donc je ne sais pas trop comment l’utiliser mais je vais apprendre (enfin j’espère...). J’attends vos commentaires avec impatience !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaque guerre possède sa part de vérité et de mensonges. Chaque mythe qui traverse le temps voit son histoire se modifier peu à peu. L'histoire retient les vainqueurs. Elle oublie les morts et les alliés, elle passe à la trappe l’origine, le sang et la souffrance pour que ne subsiste que la gloire de la victoire.</p>
<p>Certains s'en accommodent. D'autres tentent de modifier les choses, de montrer qu'une victoire n'est que l'assemblage d'efforts de personnes qui ne sont plus là pour témoigner. D'autres encore se contentent de poursuivre leur but parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire d'autre.</p>
<p>Rhéa était de ceux-la.</p>
<p>Pour ses enfants qu'elle avait aimé avant même leur naissance, pour son fils qui était destiné à régner, elle avait trahi son frère, son époux, son roi. Ils avaient gagnés, bien sur. Et Rhéa avait été oubliée dans les méandres de l'Hadès. Un de ses fils était resté, plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Ce n’était pas grave. Après tout, c'était son rôle à elle de protéger le monde, de le veiller de loin.</p>
<p>Donc quand sa sœur mourante l'approcha pour lui dire que l'équilibre était en danger, Rhéa agit. Ce fut long, même pour une immortelle. Mais c'était son rôle.</p>
<p>Lorsque l'enfant destinée à rétablir la balance des pouvoirs fut née, Rhéa se projeta dans les rêves de la descendante l'ayant engendrée.</p>
<p>- Tu l'appeleras Thémis pour respecter le sacrifice de ma sœur, Irène car elle amènera la paix et Edith car on ne peut vaincre sans combats. Souviens-toi de mes paroles petite humaine, car la fin d'une ère n'implique pas forcément un renouveau.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Il y a un début à tout, même a la fin.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Du haut de ses douze ans, Edith Jackson savait beaucoup de choses.</p>
<p>Elle savait que les adultes n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Elle savait qu'elle vivait dans un monde impitoyable ou tout le monde écrasait tout le monde. Elle savait que les études devait faire partie de son top 3 des choses importantes. Et surtout, elle savait que les monstres et la magie existait, et que pour une raison encore inconnue, son existence même la mettait en danger.</p>
<p>Elle aurait aimé dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, qu'elle était juste une gosse de douze ans avec les préocuppations d'une gosse de douze ans.</p>
<p>Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas.</p>
<p>Parce que Edith Jackson n'était pas normale. On pouvait toujours ouvrir le débat concernant son "anormalité" qui était peut-être normale et que en fait elle vivait dans un monde d'anormaux où elle était la seule normale, mais peu importe les heures qu'elle avait passé à y réfléchir, Edith n'arrivait pas à trancher.</p>
<p>Et puis de toute façon, être anormale c'était classe. Pas du tout pratique au quotidien, mais classe.</p>
<p>Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait (et ça remontait à ses deux ans), elle avait toujours su, vu et pu faire des choses que personne autour d'elle ne pouvait faire. Il y avait eu des problèmes, des incompréhensions et des pertes de contrôle. Il y avait eu des disputes, des mensonges et vraiment beaucoup de problèmes. Il y avait eu l'Incident, à ses huit ans, où tout avait changé.</p>
<p>Malgré ça, Edith se considérait plutôt heureuse. D'accord, elle n'avait quasiment pas d'amis et était considérée comme un monstre associal par la plupart des enfants de son âge. D'accord, elle devait changer d'école chaque année parce qu'il y avait toujours des catastrophes autour d'elle ou elle était toujours impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais bon. Elle avait de très bonnes notes, une mère qui l'adorait et depuis quelques mois, un ami qui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Que demander de plus ?</p>
<p>Peut-être d'arrêter de changer d'école à tout va. Et puis aussi essayer d'être un peu plus sociable ? De faire moins peur ? De se calmer un peu avec les sarcasmes ? Nan, pas les sarcasmes. Mais le reste pouvait être utile si elle voulait pouvoir vivre en société.</p>
<p>Mais en même temps, les gosses étaient tellement horribles à supporter. Au pire elle commencerait à être un peu plus sociable dans quelques années. Quand les gens qui l'entoureraient auraient un cerveau. Dans 10 ou 20 ans quoi. Ouais, dans une ou deux décennie elle pourrait devenir aimable.</p>
<p>Edith lâcha un ricanement satisfait. En attendant, le monde allait devoir la supporter comme elle était, et elle plaindrait presque les profs qui la cotoyaient au quotidien. Et elle disait bien "presque" parce que la moitié d'entre eux la détestaient tandis que l'autre faisaient dans leur pantalon quand elle prenait la parole.</p>
<p>- Arrête de ricaner en faisant cette tête, on dirait que tu complotes pour dominer le monde !</p>
<p>Edith haussa un sourcil amusé en direction du garçon assis à côté d'elle qui venait juste de lui donner un coup de coude agacé.</p>
<p>- Et toi, arrête de me couper dans mes délires mégalomaniaque, Grov', rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur qui entraîna un soupir de son ami. En plus, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas besoin de comploter pour dominer le monde.</p>
<p>Derrière eux, des bruits étranglés se firent entendre après sa dernière phrase et le sourire narquois d'Edith s'agrandit. Yep, c'était toujours aussi drôle de faire flipper les gens normaux. Grover poussa un nouveau soupir en voyant son air satisfait et retourna à ses mots croisés.</p>
<p>Grover Underwood (plus communément appelé Grov' ) était bien une des seules personnes à réagir comme ça lorsqu'elle balançait ce genre de phrases. Grover était quelqu'un que Edith avait du mal a cerner, et elle n'avait <em>jamais</em> de mal a cerner les gens. C'était dire si il était bizarre. En même temps, elle était mal placée pour juger, et elle n'osait même pas comparer la bizarrerie de Grover a la sienne.</p>
<p>Grover détonnait parmi les autres, les gens normaux.</p>
<p>Déjà, pour un élève de sixième il faisait plus agé, avec ses quelques boutons d'acné (dans la classe c'était probablement le seul a déjà en avoir) et son ombre de duvet sur le menton qui était admirée par nombre des garçons de la classe. En plus, il avait sûrement redoublé plusieurs fois parce qu'il avait beau avoir un niveau moyen en tout, il remplissait toujours juste la moitié des exercices de la feuille et laissait blanche le reste (Edith avait vérifié). Elle trouvait ça inutile parce que, pourquoi se saboter volontairement ?, mais elle n'avait rien dit et Grover n'avait jamais semblé comprendre qu'elle avait compris. La seule matière ou Grover était totalement et absolument nul, c'était le sport parce qu'il était handicapé des jambes, une maladie musculaire dont Edith n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais elle n'avait pas la science infuse. </p>
<p>Toujours était-il que Grover avait beau marcher bizarrement, pleurnicher quand il était frustré et être incapable de soulever un poids de cinq kilos tellement il était faible, Edith était amie avec lui. Et avoir son amitié à elle, c'était s'assurer d'être tranquille à l'Institut Yancy.</p>
<p>Edith trouvait toujours ce mot pompeux.''Institut." Ridicule. Le pensionnat Yancy rassemblait des gosses à problèmes, souvent fils et filles de riches qui devenaient incontrolable parce qu'ils se croyaient tout permis. En même temps, dès qu'ils faisaient une connerie Maman/ Papa raquait. Et comme Edith détestait cette attitude, ca dégénérait très rapidement quand l'un d'entre eux osait interrompre un cours. C'était pas parce que Edith les détestait et connaissait déjà ce que les profs lui apprenaient qu'elle allait laisser passer une occasion de remettre ces crétins de riches à leur place.</p>
<p>D'ailleurs, elle ne détestait pas tous les profs.</p>
<p>Okay, beaucoup d'entre eux, mais Mr Brunner était dans une autre catégorie. Il n'était pas normal, comme Grover. Et rien que ça, ça suffisait a attirer positivement son attention.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner était le prof de Latin, un quinquagénaire en fauteuil roulant électrique que Edith trouvait bizarre. Le fauteuil, hein. Bon, Mr Brunner aussi était bizarre, mais son fauteuil l'était tout autant. Pourtant, outre le fauteuil, il paraissait presque normal, avec ses cheveux clairsemés, sa barbe hisurte et son horrible veste en tweed élimée qui sentait toujours le café. A première vue, pas vraiment le portrait-robot du type cool, mais pour un adulte il était amusant avec sa façon d'animer les cours,incluant des reconstitutions de bataille faites par les élèves, et surtout une véritable passion dans la voix lorsqu'il leur enseignait. Avait-elle oublié de préciser qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle ?</p>
<p>Mais bref, Edith ne voulait pas penser à ça. Parce que aujourd'hui, sa classe était partie à New York en "sortie éducative". Environ vingt-huit gamins tous plus perturbés les uns que les autres entassés dans un car jaune avec deux professeurs pour aller au musée des Beaux-Arts, département des antiquités grecques et romaines. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait mal tourner ?</p>
<p>Et bien, tant de choses que ni Edith, ni personne de censé ne pouvait y penser. De toute façon, il lui arrivait toujours des choses bizarre aux sorties éducatives. Et autant la fois ou elle avait jeté toute la classe dans l'eau au Monde Aquatique l'avait bien faite marrer, autant le dégommage du bus au champ de bataille de Saragota était flippant, même pour elle. Alors au moins, elle savait se servir d'un canon maintenant. C'était juste dommage que ça ne se trouve pas si facilement. Ça pouvait toujous être utile un canon.</p>
<p>Bref. Cette fois, elle avait promis d'essayer de se tenir a carreau et les promesses, c'était sacré pour elle. Surtout lorsque c'était à sa mère qu'elle les faisait. Et le directeur avait beau être un crétin fini, la perspective de passer des heures en colle au lieu de s'entrainer, ça la faisait grincer des dents.</p>
<p>- Fatalité.</p>
<p>- Quoi ?</p>
<p>Grover leva la tête de ses mots croisés sur lesquels il planchait depuis le début du trajet.</p>
<p>- "Fixé par le destin" en huit lettres, c'est fatalité, expliqua-t-elle patiemment.</p>
<p>Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'elle fixait Grover qui remplissait joyeusement les cases en la remerciant. Le destin, hein. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ce mot.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peut-être avait-elle aussi oublié de le préciser, mais Mr Brunner était un des profs qui encadrait la visite. En fait, il la menait puisque c'était tout de même le prof de Latin.</p>
<p>La classe avançait tranquillement (et bruyamment) dans le musée, slalomant entre les colonnes de marbre et les poteries antiques ébréchées sur lesquelles on distinguait des restes de couleur. Se dire que ces objets avaient vécus plus de 2000 ou 3000 ans, ça forgeait le respect.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner fit arrêter toute la classe devant une colonne de pierre ornementée surmontée d'un grand sphinx qui s'élevait sur plus de quatre mètres dans le musée. Et avant même que le brouhaha ne s'arrête, il commença son cours.</p>
<p>Honnêtement, Edith aimait le Latin, et l'Histoire. Mais savoir que cette colonne était une stèle de pierre tombale pour une fille de leur âge, de son âge, ça lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite de la journée. Pas qu'elle en ai eu un très bon, d'ailleurs. Parce que non seulement ses sorties dégénéraient toujours, mais en plus Edith sentait une pression dans l'air, une pression qui l'inquiétait. Ou alors elle se faisait des idées et c'était seulement le regard mauvais de Mme Dobbs, l'autre professeur qui encadrait le groupe.</p>
<p>Mme Dobbs était une prof de Maths de petite taille, originaire du sud des États-Unis, qui portait 7 j/7 un blouson de cuir noir qui était a peu près aussi horrible que la veste en tweed de Mr Brunner, surtout sur une femme de cinquante ans. Elle avait l'air perpétuellement en colère, et était antipathique avec tout le monde, sauf une peste du nom de Nancy qui ne serait même pas capable de faire une addition. Mme Dobbs était arrivée au milieu de l'année, après les vacances de Noël. La prof précédente ayant fait une depression nerveuse a cause d’Edith, elle comprenait pourquoi sa remplaçante la tenait à l'œil.</p>
<p>Ça faisait presque rire Edith de voir une prof qui terrorisait la moitié des élèves de l'établissement (moins pour son regard que pour sa notation) la regarder comme si elle était un suppôt de Satan, la quintessence de la jeunesse décadente.</p>
<p>Toujours était-il que la femme était inventive pour les retenues qu'elle lui donnait presque à chaque cours même si Edith en séchait plus de la moitié.</p>
<p>Donc, Mme Dobbs détestait Edith,et Edith lui rendait à chaque seconde qu'elle passait en présence de cette prof. Parce que face à elle, tout ses instincts, ses sens lui hurlaient danger, et lorsqu'elle était en danger, elle attaquait. Et comme Grover partageait son sentiment, Edith attendait l'Attaque. Parce que les gens comme elle, ils essayaient toujours de la tuer à un moment où a un autre. De toute façon, tout le monde l'attaquait à un moment ou à un autre.</p>
<p>Edith se rembrunit et redirigea son attention vers Mr Brunner qui continuait son exposé sur l'art funéraire grec. A côté d'elle, Grover s'ennuyait ferme.</p>
<p>Inévitablement, parce que les adolescentes moyennes étaient des imbéciles, Nancy Bobofit (une rousse à l'air idiot qui avait pris Edith en grippe à l'instant où elle l'avait vue) fini par sortir une anerie quelconque sur l'homme nu sur la stèle tout en gloussant comme une dinde.</p>
<p>Le peu de patience que Edith possédais fondit comme neige au soleil et elle lui lança d'une voix aussi glaciale que le Pôle Nord :</p>
<p>- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?</p>
<p>Elle avait parlé plus sèchement, et plus fort que prévu, donc la totalité du groupe se recula d'un pas en murmurant avec affolemment. Nancy a eu la décence de se taire en rougissant et Edith redirigea son attention vers Mr Brunner qui s'était interrompu.</p>
<p>- Mlle Jackson, avez-vous un commentaire à faire ? a-t-il demandé en haussant un sourcil.</p>
<p>- Eh bien, si Nancy pouvait se la boucler ma vie serait parfaite, ironisa-t-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à Nancy, malgré le grognement d'avertissement de Mme Dobbs.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner a pointé du doigt la stèle en faisant un rictus amusé.</p>
<p>- A propos de la stèle, Mlle Jackson. Tenez, pourriez-vous nous dire ce que représente cette gravure ?</p>
<p>Edith jeta un coup d'œil à la gravure en question et haussa un sourcil. Leur classe avait travaillé ce passage de la mythologie quelques semaines plus tôt, et même si la plupart des élèves avaient un pois chiche dans le cerveau, tout le monde ici présent devait s'en souvenir. Quoi que...</p>
<p>- Il s'agit de Cronos dévorant ses enfants, répondit-elle simplement.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner haussa un sourcil peu impressionné.</p>
<p>- Mais encore, Mlle Jackson ?</p>
<p>- Cronos était le roi des Titans, il avait peur d'une prophétie et a mangé ses enfants pour rester sur le trône. Sa femme reussit tout de même à sauver l'un d'entre eux, Zeus, qui fit vomir ses frère et sœur à son père grâce à une ruse qui change selon la version de l'histoire. Les dieux et déesses déclarèrent la guerre a leur père, le vainquirent, et le découpèrent en petit morceau avant de le jeter au fin fond du Tartare.</p>
<p>Edith lança un regard interrogatif à son professeur qui s'était figé dès qu'elle avait pris la parole. Bon ok, il y avait peut-être un peu trop d'insolence dans sa voix, mais franchement qui se souciait de ces vieilles histoires aujourd'hui ? A ses côtés, Grover avait pris un air scandalisé qui s'accentua lorsque Nancy murmura une nouvelle imbécilité à l'oreille d'une de ses copines :</p>
<p>- Le truc qui va nous servir dans la vraie vie. Genre tu te présentes à un entretien d'embauche et on va te demander «Prière d'expliquer pourquoi Cronos a mangé ses enfants.»</p>
<p>Edith leva les yeux au ciel mais pour une fois elle était plutôt d'accord. Oui, la mythologie c'était fun et le Latin aussi, mais a part pour la culture générale ça servait pas à grand chose.</p>
<p>- Et en quoi, Mlle Jackson, a dit Mr Brunner, cela a-t-il de l'importance dans la vraie vie, pour paraphraser l'excellente question de Mlle Bobofit ?</p>
<p>- Et toc, prends-toi, ça ! a marmonné narquoisement Grover.</p>
<p>- Tais-toi ! a persifflé Nancy, la couleur de son visage concurrençant celle de ses cheveux roux.</p>
<p>C'était toujours un plaisir de voir Nancy se faire rabrouer, puisque seul Mr Brunner arrivait à la prendre sur le fait. C 'était une preuve de plus à marquer sur la case "imbécilité" de Nancy : après plus de six mois, elle avait toujours pas remarqué que ce prof avait des oreilles-radar.</p>
<p>Edith prit un instant pour réflechir à la question.</p>
<p>- Eh bien... le but de la Mythologie c'est de faire en sorte que les humains prennent exemple sur les dieux. En gros, "si tu tentes d'échapper à ton destin, c'est toi qui le provoquera."</p>
<p>Mr Brunner hocha la tête avec approbation.</p>
<p>- C'est exact Mlle Jackson, très belle présentation. Et sur cette note, allons manger. Mme Dobbs voulez-vous bien prendre la tête du groupe ?</p>
<p>Les élèves se dirigèrent joyeusement (et toujours aussi bruyamment) vers la sortie. Edith se laissa entraîner par Grover en souriant. L'amour pour la nourriture que possédait son ami impressionnait toujours la jeune fille.</p>
<p>- Mlle Jackson ! appela Mr Brunner qui était resté en arrière. Puis-je vous parler un instant ?</p>
<p>Edith fit signe a Grover de continuer sans elle avant de se retourner vers son professeur.</p>
<p>- Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ?</p>
<p>Le regard de Mr Brunner mettait toujours Edith mal à l'aise. Il avait des yeux qui semblaient rassembler la peine, l'experience et la souffrance de plusieurs millénaires.</p>
<p>- Est-ce ainsi que tu voit les choses, Edith ?</p>
<p>- Non, monsieur. C'est simplement ce que vous nous avez dit la dernière fois.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner laissa passer un silence.</p>
<p>- Dans ce cas, pourrais-je avoir ton opinion personnelle ?</p>
<p>Edith haussa un sourcil narquois.</p>
<p>- Je n'en ai pas, monsieur. Après tout, les dieux n'existent pas. En quoi est-ce que leurs histoires déformées vieilles de plusieurs millénaires nous concernent aujourd'hui ?</p>
<p>Si Mr Brunner avait pu reculer d'un pas, il l'aurait fait. Même Edith était surprise par le niveau de fiel dans sa voie, parce qu'il était rare qu'elle prenne ce ton avec lui.</p>
<p>Les dieux n'existaient pas. Les monstres n'existaient pas. La magie n'existait pas. Edith n'était qu'une gamine insolente qui cherchait à se faire remarquer, et la mythologie était simplement une série d'histoire inventée par les humains pour tenter d'expliquer les phénomènes inexplicables. Et si les dieux existaient... alors ils ne valaient pas mieux que la race si corrompue des humains.</p>
<p>Après tout, quel genre de dieux laisseraient le monde sombrer dans sa noirceur sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? Pour Edith, c'était plus simple de dire que les dieux n'existaient pas plutôt que de les haïr pour ce qu'elle avait vécu. La seule chose qui importait, c'était la famille. Et même le visage torturé de Mr Brunner ne pourrait la convaincre de l'inverse.</p>
<p>- Tu peux aller manger, Edith, finit par dire Mr Brunner qui semblait avoir veillé de dix ans en quelques secondes. J 'espère que le reste de la visite te plaira.</p>
<p>Edith hocha la tête en se détournant du professeur.</p>
<p>- J 'espère aussi, monsieur.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pierre tombale avant de sortir, la silhouette de Mr Brunner était avachie et il regardait la stèle avec un air triste, comme si il avait assisté a l'enterrement de la fille pour qui elle avait été érigée.</p>
<p>Décidément, son prof était de plus en plus étrange.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés sur les marches du musée, d'où on pouvait regarder les gens qui marchaient sur la Cinquième Avenue.</p>
<p>Au-dessus du groupe, une énorme tempête aux nuages incroyablement noirs couvait. D'après Edith, c'était les effets du réchauffement climatique qui commençaient à se faire sentir. Depuis Noël, le temps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et Edith sentait dans l'air l'ouragan qui se formait.</p>
<p>Elle savait le faire depuis son enfance. Prédire la météo, de la simple pluie aux ouragans les plus violents. C'était juste une autre preuve de sa normale anormalité.</p>
<p>Grover s'était assis à l'écart, sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Edith le rejoignit bien vite, se dépêchant de s'éloigner du groupe qui faisait une bataille de biscuit. Elle approuvait vivement toute action lui permettant de s'éloigner de la bande de crétins qui composait leur classe. Surtout quand ils jouaient les pickpockets devant un musée national.</p>
<p>Elle s'assit à côté de Grover en poussant un soupir de soulagement, sa main venant caresser la surface de l'eau de la fontaine. L'eau la calmait, la guérissait et la détendait. L'eau l'avait toujours accompagnée, et Edith aimait se dire qu'elle l' accompagnerait toujours.<br/>Grover la regardait jouer avec l'eau sans rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la liait avec cet élément et Edith ne voulait pas lui dire.</p>
<p>Après tout, c'était un secret qu'elle gardait depuis des années.</p>
<p>- Tu es collée ? finit-il par demander en lui tendant son panier repas.</p>
<p>Edith le prit et commença à déballer son sandwich.</p>
<p>- Non, répondit-elle sur un ton mesuré. Il avait juste une question à me poser.</p>
<p>Elle prit la première bouchée de son sandwich bacon-poulet, faisant mine de ne pas voir la main chapardeuse de Grover qui fixait sa pomme avec un air gourmand.</p>
<p>- Prends-la. Je n'en veux pas de toute façon.</p>
<p>Le brun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha de croquer dans le fruit avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Edith reprit la mastiquation de son sandwich avec un gros soupir. Pourquoi était-elle venue à cette sortie ?</p>
<p>A côté d'eux, un flot presque constant de taxis descendaient l'avenue. Ça rappelait à Edith l'appartement de sa mère, qui finalement n'était pas si loin de sa position. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis Noël, et Edith pouvait dire très franchement que ça lui pesait. Mais laisser tomber la sortie pour sauter dans un taxi avait beau être tentant, Edith savait que sa mère l'accueillerait avec un sourire mais de la déception dans les yeux. Et Edith considérait que un renvoi par année scolaire c'était suffisamment lourd à porter pour ne pas avoir envie d'en rajouter.</p>
<p>Une fois son sandwich fini, elle remit simplement une main dans l'eau pendant que Grover triturait le trognon de sa pomme. Edith jeta un coup d'œil à sa natte pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en place. Heureusement, aucune trace de mèche folle. Edith se faisait toujours des nattes. Elle aimait bien le côté pratique (ses cheveux s’emmêlaient beaucoup moins), mais c'était surtout quelque chose de sentimental. Une sorte de barrière psychologique, en fait. Elle s'en faisait une chaque jour depuis quatre ans. Et jamais plus elle n'avait reperdu le contrôle.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner avait garé son fauteuil roulant au pied de la rampe d'accès pour handicapés. Edith ne savait pas ce qui avait attiré son œil dans cette direction. Peut-être le parapluie rouge, planté à l'arrière de son fauteuil. Il mangeait des barres de céleri en lisant un roman. Un stylo de bronze était accroché à sa veste et scintillait, malgré l'absence de soleil.</p>
<p>À côté d'Edith, Grover se tendit brusquement. Nancy Bobofit venait de débarquer devant eux, accompagnée de sa clique de chien-chien. Edith aurait du dire "amies", mais ces filles ne savaient rien faire d'autre que glousser. La rousse souriait narquoisement tout en fixant Grover, ignorant Edith qui sentit une veine pulser sur son front. Nancy balança les restes de son repas sur les genoux de Grover.</p>
<p>- Oh, pardon !</p>
<p>Son sourire faux dévoilait ses dents de travers et son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur orange donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était collé sur le visage la mimolette de son sandwich. Edith aurait aimé dire qu'elle avait essayé de garder son calme, parce que finalement, ça n'aurait pas été de sa faute si tout avait dégénéré. Mais Nancy la mettait hors d'elle et en plus elle n'osait même pas l'affronter directement. Il lui suffit d'un mouvement de l'index pour que Nancy se retrouve dans la fontaine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Splash !</em>
</p>
<p>Il y eut un silence horrifié ou tout le monde la regardait avec incrédulité, et peut-être une pointe de peur.</p>
<p>- Edith m'a poussée !</p>
<p>Le hurlement indigné de Nancy qui s'était redressée, ruisselante d'eau, eu pour effet de matérialiser Mme Dobbs à côté du groupe, raidissant instantanément Edith. Plus loin, les murmures affolés des gamins prenaient de l'ampleur :</p>
<p>- Tu as vu...</p>
<p>- ... l'eau...</p>
<p>- ... comme si elle l'attrapait...</p>
<p>Edith croisa simplement les bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Dans quelques minutes, ils auraient déjà tout oublié et elle serait à nouveau la personne à éviter. À côté d'elle, Grover regardait tour à tour avec un air incrédule la fontaine et Nancy se faisant consoler par Mme Dobbs.</p>
<p>La rousse continuait à pleurnicher et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la professeure lui promis un t-shirt de la boutique du musée. Finalement, Mme Dobbs la renvoya avec ses amies du côté du reste de la classe, puis se tourna vers Edith avec un air triomphant, comme si elle avait</p>
<p>fait quelque chose que la professeure attendait depuis le début du trimestre.</p>
<p>Après reflexion, c'était peut-être le cas. Pendant un instant, Edith regretta presque d'avoir utilisé ses «talents» devant autant de monde.</p>
<p>Mais finalement, elle ne pourrait jamais regretter d'avoir ridiculisé Nancy.</p>
<p>- Écoutez, mon chou... commença la prof de Maths avec un sourire mauvais.</p>
<p>- Encore un mois de retenue ? ironisa Edith en levant les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>Ce n'était peut-être pas LA chose à dire, et Edith s'insulta mentalement. Ne pas provoquer les gens qui voulaient la tuer, ne pas...</p>
<p>- Venez avec moi, grinça Mme Dobbs.</p>
<p>- Attendez ! a glapi Grover. C'était moi. C'est moi qui l'ai poussée.</p>
<p>Edith regarda Grover avec un air incrédule. Il était terrorisé par Mme Dobbs depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Institut et maintenant il trouvait suffisamment de courage pour s 'interposer entre elle et l'objet de sa colère ?</p>
<p>Mme Dobbs était dangereuse. Grover était différent, Edith le savait et elle savait aussi qu'il savait que leur prof de Maths était dangereuse, et pourtant il tentait de la protéger. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, bien sur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une raison pour agir comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Attendre qu'un jour il lui dise la vérité, si il la lui disait un jour. Après tout, elle lui cachait tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait le juger.</p>
<p>Mme Dobbs toisa Grover avec une telle dureté que son menton duveteux se mis à trembler. Edith grinça des dents. Tout ces non-dits n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance pour elle lorsqu'on s'en prenait à son ami.</p>
<p>- Je ne vous crois pas, monsieur Underwood.</p>
<p>- Mais...</p>
<p>- VOUS NE BOUGEZ PAS D'ICI.</p>
<p>Grover lui jeta un regard désespéré et Edith laissa un sourire mystérieux prendre place sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- T'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec son arrogance habituelle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait essayer de me tuer.</p>
<p>Cette fois, Grover n'avait pas seulement l'air désespéré, il était aussi totalement paniqué.</p>
<p>- On se dépêche, mon chou, a aboyé Mme Dodds.</p>
<p>Nancy ricana.</p>
<p>Edith lui jeta un regard tellement froid que la rousse s'étrangla. Elle ne la lachâ pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Nancy ne recule de quelques pas et baisse la tête en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. C'était de sa faute si tout ceci était arrivé et Edith n'avait absolument aucune intention de la laisser s'en tirer ainsi. De toute façon, dans quelques minutes elle perdrait sa protectrice.</p>
<p>Mme Dobbs était déjà postée à l'entrée du musée lorsque Edith redirigea son attention vers elle. Elle lui faisait signe avec impatience, et Edith prit une grande inspiration avant de se mettre en marche.</p>
<p>
  <em>Elle allait se battre.</em>
</p>
<p>Elle allait se battre pour sa vie une fois de plus, à cause d'une adolescente pré-pubère qui tentait de se prouver quelque chose en embêtant les plus faibles. Mais elle n'allait pas seulement se battre.</p>
<p>
  <em>Elle allait gagner.</em>
</p>
<p>Et lorsqu’elle releva la tête pour fixer son adversaire, ses yeux brillèrent d’une lueur dorée. </p>
<p>Une fois arrivée au milieu des marches, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Grover. Son ami semblait toujours autant terrifié et tentait d'attirer l'attention de Mr Brunner qui était plongé dans son roman. Comme si Mr Brunner allait pouvoir l'aider. La seule chose qu'il aurait éventuellement pu faire, c'était empêcher Mme Dobbs de l'emmener, et encore. Il avait plus de risque de mourir qu'autre chose.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle atteint le haut des escaliers, Dobbs était déjà entrée dans le bâtiment et se dirigeait vers le fond du hall. Edith la suivit en silence dans les profondeurs du musée, notant au passage tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile : les armes potentielles, les issues de secours, les cachettes envisageables... Lorsque la prof s'arrêta enfin, elles étaient de retour au département Gréco-Romain.</p>
<p>Dobbs se planta devant une frise de marbre représentant un conseil des dieux grecs et semblait vouloir la pulvériser avec son regard noir.</p>
<p>Un grondement sourd emplissait l'air, provenant de la femme en face d’elle.</p>
<p>- Vous nous causez bien du souci, mon chou, siffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Edith haussa un sourcil intrigué.</p>
<p>- Du «souci» ? releva Edith.</p>
<p>Dobbs triturait les poignets de son blouson de cuir avec nervosité. Non, corrigea Edith qui se tendit encore plus. Avec impatience.</p>
<p>- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous en tirer comme ça ? continuait Dobbs.</p>
<p>Elle avait un regard qui avait dépassé le stade de la folie depuis bien longtemps, et Edith ne savait pas si c'était la méchanceté ou l'envie de sang qui ressortait le plus.</p>
<p>- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez, pointa-t-elle distraitement.</p>
<p>Un roulement de tonnerre secoua le bâtiment et Edith commença à changer ses appuis. La tension dans la salle ne cessait de grimper et Edith devait se retenir d'attaquer sa professeure sans sommation. Elle n'était pas encore en danger. Pas encore.</p>
<p>- Nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles, Edith Jackson, grinça Dobbs avec un air suffisant. Nous t'aurions repérée tôt ou tard. Avoue et tu souffriras moins.</p>
<p>Là, Edith n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait. Elle n'était pas une sainte, loin de là, mais à part l'insulter à demi-mot et sécher ses heures de colle, Edith n'avait jamais rien fait à la femme en face d'elle.</p>
<p>- Pour avouer un crime, il faut d'abord savoir de quoi on est accusée, marmonna Edith qui avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait.</p>
<p>Ça ne plut pas du tout à son interlocutrice.</p>
<p>- Ton heure est venue ! cracha-t-elle dramatiquement, et Edith aurait presque ri si elle n'était pas face à quelqu'un voulant sa peau.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Dobbs virèrent à un rouge luisant, et Edith recula d'un pas lorsque ses doigts s'allongèrent pour se transformer en serres Le blouson en cuir noir qu'Edith détestait autant que celle qui le portait fondit et s'étira en deux grandes ailes parcheminées. Il n 'y avait plus rien d'humain dans la femme en face d'elle : Edith se trouvait face à un monstre dont la mocheté était sûrement proportionnelle à la puissance.</p>
<p>Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de discussion ou de pitié. Edith combattait quelque chose qui voulait sa peau. Et pour survivre, il fallait vouloir celle de celui d'en face.</p>
<p>Alors, Edith attaqua : l'espèce de chauve-souris furieuse n'eut même pas le temps de bouger qu'Edith était sur elle, l'envoyant voler dans les vitrines d'un coup de pied bien placé. Elle se sentait un peu désolée pour les œuvres millénaires qui seraient détruites par son combat, mais elle savait par expérience que sa désormais ancienne prof de Maths serait dure à tuer sans dommages collatéraux.</p>
<p>Edith ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque la chauve-souris se releva difficilement, secouant ses ailes pour en enlever les morceaux de verres coincés dedans. Elle paraissait en état de choc, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Edith sache se battre, et encore moins à ce qu'elle ose l'attaquer. Comme si elle était censée être la première, s'attaquer avec satisfaction à une enfant sans défense et ignorante de la vie.</p>
<p>Mais Edith n'était pas ignorante. Elle ne l'était plus. C'était juste dommage que son adversaire ne s'en rende compte que maintenant.<br/>Et à ce moment-là, les choses dégénérèrent. Mr Brunner, qui lisait tranquillement à l'entrée il y avait moins de deux minutes, franchit le seuil de la galerie dans son fauteuil roulant, et sans prêter la moindre attention au désordre ou à la chauve-souris, il lui lança un stylo en bronze - le stylo qui brillait sans soleil - et beugla :</p>
<p>- À l'attaque, Edith !</p>
<p>Edith attrapa au vol le stylo, son regard toujours dirigé vers la chauve-souris qui se préparait à charger. C'est pour ça que lorsque le stylo se transforma en épée, elle réagit instinctivement : elle le jeta le plus loin possible devant elle. Le fait que le stylo-épée se soit transformée en lance et ai transpercé la chauve-souris n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, il n'y avait plus personne pour témoigner : Mr Brunner avait à nouveau disparu et la chauve-souris c'était désintégrée à l'instant ou le stylo-épée-lance l'avait touchée.</p>
<p>Edith était seule dans une salle remplie d'antiquité détruite. Donc lorsque la lance se décrocha du mur pour venir gentiment se poser dans sa main avant de se retransformer en stylo, elle haussa simplement les épaules avant d'accrocher le stylo à sa ceinture. Elle le rendrait à Mr Brunner après avoir réparé les dégâts de la pièce. Et surtout, elle ne poserait pas de questions. C'était un adulte. Et les adultes, ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edith quitta une salle d'exposition remise à neuf d'un bon pas, sa natte voletant derrière elle. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, un meurtre s'était produit dans cette pièce. Et à part Mr Brunner et elle, personne ne le saurait jamais. Pour ce genre de choses, Edith aimait beaucoup la magie.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle sortit du musée, la pluie tombait dru. Grover était assis près de la fontaine, s'abritant la tête comme il le pouvait sous un pan du toit du bâtiment. Non loin de là, Nancy bavardait à mi-voix avec ses chiens-chiens, frissonnant allègrement dans ses vêtements trempés.</p>
<p>Et maintenant, il allait falloir la jouer serrée. Parce que ce n'était pas normal qu'un simple prof de Latin (peu importe à quel point il soit bizarre) possède une arme aussi efficace sur les Autres, Edith en était persuadée. Et elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à des histoires.</p>
<p>La première chose que Grover fit en la voyant s'approcher de lui, c'est lui demander d'un ton fébrile :</p>
<p>- Tout va bien ?</p>
<p>Edith haussa simplement un sourcil.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'avais tué un élève, ou même un prof.</p>
<p>Grover sursauta violemment et Edith se sentit presque mal de le faire tourner en bourrique de la sorte. Heureusement, il finit par déceler le ton moqueur de sa voix et se détendit légèrement.</p>
<p>Edith s'assit à côté de lui en détournant la conversation sur leur prochain devoir d'Histoire et elle fut récompensée par un sourire soulagé de son ami. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort après tout. Elle n'avait pas tué d'élève, juste un Autre se faisant passer pour un prof. En parlant de prof, Edith chercha des yeux celui de Latin. Le coup de tonnerre qui retentit à l'instant où elle le remarqua n'était pas du tout de bonne augure. Mais qui pouvait bien être cet homme ?</p>
<p>Une blonde élancée à l'air joyeux sonna le rassemblement pour continuer la visite, interrompant les deux amis au milieu de leur discussion animée. Edith profita de la confusion pour se glisser à côté de Mr Brunner qui rangeait tranquillement son livre, posté exactement au même endroit que avant l'attaque.</p>
<p>- Vous avez perdu votre stylo, monsieur.</p>
<p>Dans la voix d'Edith, rien ne laissait transparaître qu'elle avait eu une épée, puis une lance dans la main grâce à ce stylo. Qu'elle avait eu une arme qui lui avait permis de tuer quelqu'un. Non, il n'y avait rien dans sa voix. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux qui transpercaient son professeur comme si elle pouvait découvrir ses secrets rien qu'en le regardant, ce n'étaient pas ceux d'une simple adolescente de douze ans.</p>
<p>Mr Brunner ne paraissait pas gêné outre mesure par son regard glacial. En fait, il réfléchissait tranquillement, plongé dans ses pensées.</p>
<p>- Merci, Mlle Jackson, finit-il pas dire. Il m'arrive de faire tomber mes affaires de temps en temps.</p>
<p>Il marqua une pause, comme si il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.</p>
<p>- Allez rejoindre vos camarades, Edith. Il me reste encore des choses à faire ici.</p>
<p>Elle acquiesca simplement avant de rejoindre en courant le groupe mené par une certaine "Madame Kerr " , si les murmures qu'elle entendait étaient juste. Grover l'acceuillit avec un sourire joyeux qu'elle lui rendit.</p>
<p>Elle ne poserait pas de question et elle ne ferait pas de recherches. Après tout, ce genre de choses lui arrivait si souvent qu'une fois de plus ou de moins ca ne changeait rien. L'ajout de Mr Brunner à l'équation ne modifiant pas le résultat, ça ne la concernait pas outre mesure. Et avec un peu de chance et une pointe de magie, Mme Kerr serait une prof de Maths acceptable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>La vie est une longue suite d’événements qui nous rapprochent peu à peu de la mort.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Le quotidien d'Edith ne changea pas vraiment, malgré l'intervention de Mr Brunner. Il y avait juste un nom différent sur son emploi du temps et ses copies, comme si Mme Dobbs n'avait jamais existé. D'ailleurs, pour la quasi-totalité de ses camarades, elle n'avait jamais existé.</p><p>Edith fit quelques lapsus, bien sûr. Parce que elle, elle était consciente du fait que Mme Kerr avait remplacé quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, et donc qu'il fallait qu'Edith change ses habitudes, Mme Kerr était compréhensive, donc Edith lui épargna une partie de ses sarcasmes et de sa mauvaise volonté. Une partie seulement, bien sur.</p><p>Grover était différent, lui aussi. Toujours autant peureux mais il ne la décollait plus et sursautait dès qu'elle disait le mot" Dobbs". Ça faisait bien rire Edith, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Grover ne l'avait pas oubliée comme tous les autres. Elle ne lui posait pas de questions de toute façon. Dernièrement, elle passait bien plus de temps à essayer de ne tuer personne qu'à ridiculiser ses camarades de classe.</p><p>Au fil des jours, Edith se renferma un peu plus. Elle était plus agressive avec ceux qui essayaient de l'emmerder, répondait aux professeurs et séchait allègrement toutes ses heures de colle. Elle était nerveuse, sur ses gardes, et les nuits remplies de cauchemars n'aidaient en rien son humeur. Sans Grover pour la calmer, elle aurait probablement fini par péter un cable.</p><p>Le temps empirait lui aussi. Un orage fit voler en éclat les carreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre, et si elle n'avait pas été en train de s'entraîner elle aurait pu être gravement blessée. A peine quelques jours plus tard, la tornade la plus forte jamais relevée dans la vallée de l'Hudson passa à quatre-vingt kilomètres de Yancy. Et c'était sans parler du nombre d'avions s'écrasant en Atlantique à cause de bourrasques soudaine.</p><p>Ça n'améliora pas du tout l'humeur d'Edith. Elle se plongea dans le travail et l'entraînement, comme pour tenter de contrôler ses émotions. Ça ne marcha pas.</p><p>Un jour ou Nancy embêtait Grover une fois de plus. Edith craqua et l'envoya à l'hôpital, elle ainsi que la moitié de sa classe qui avait décidé que si ils étaient plusieurs, ils ne craignaient rien <em>face à elle.</em></p><p>Le lendemain, le directeur la convoquait dans son bureau pour l'informer qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à l'Institut Yancy l'année prochaine. Edith haussa les épaules et sortit du bureau sans faire attention aux hurlements du directeur concernant son manque de respect.</p><p>L'envie de partir de Yancy immédiatement pour rejoindre sa mère était de plus en plus forte, et seul le fait que les examens ne soient pas encore passés empêchait Edith de fuguer pour la rejoindre.</p><p>Elle devait tout de même avouer que certaines choses de Yancy lui manqueraient. La vue sur la forêt de sa chambre, les balades dans le parc avec Grover, l'immense bibliothèque de l'institut... Grover lui manquerait. C'était son premier ami, le seul devant qui elle baissait sa garde de temps à autre. Elle espérait juste qu'il saurait se débrouiller sans elle l'année prochaine.</p><p>Les cours de Latin de Mr Brunner lui manqueraient, bien sûr. Malgré sa bizarrerie, il fallait bien qu'elle reconnaisse que, pour un adulte, il restait supportable. Et ses cours lui offraient un moment de détente suffisant pour qu 'elle calme ses sarcasmes et son insolence, offrant un moment de répit aux professeurs dont les cours suivaient.</p><p>À l'approche des examens, Edith ne prenait même pas la peine de réviser, et encore moins d'écouter en cours. Elle passait tout son temps libre dans le gymnase, délaissant autant ses livres de cours que Grover.</p><p>La veille des examens, son humeur avoisinait la sombreur du ciel d'orage qui annonçait un déluge pour le lendemain. Et lorsqu'elle encastra dans le mur un énième sac de sable, Edith décida que ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de se fatiguer ainsi. Heureusement pour elle, le gymnase était désert et personne n'avait vu son geste. Edith n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer les conséquences qu'elle aurait du gérer si elle avait été vue en train de faire quelque chose du supposément impossible pour les gens normaux. Bon, effacer les souvenirs, ou au moins les modifier devait être faisable, mais si elle pouvait éviter de se fatiguer pour rien... En soupirant elle désencastra le sac d'une main et tapota le mur de l'autre. Le trou se boucha de lui-même et quelques secondes plus tard, la salle paraissait neuve, le sac de frappe s'étant rattaché tout seul.</p><p>Edith n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le résultat final, et marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre.</p><p>- ... du souci pour Edith, monsieur.</p><p>Edith s'arreta net, juste avant de passer devant le bureau de Mr Brunner, dont la porte entrabaillée laissait s'étirer sur le sol du couloir plongé dans le noir la lumière de la fenêtre. Edith était sure que c'était la voix de Grover. Mais pourquoi parlait-il avec Mr Brunner comme si ils se connaissaient ?</p><p>- ... seule cet été, poursuivait Grover. Je veux dire, une Bienveillante dans notre école ! Maintenant que nous en avons la certitude et qu'ils le savent eux aussi...</p><p>Edith recula de quelques pas et activa ses pouvoirs. En quelques secondes, la réalité se modifia et à sa place apparu un pot en fleur. C'est la seule chose que quelqu'un pourrait voir si il regardait dans sa direction.</p><p>- Nous ne ferions qu'aggraver les choses en la bousculant, répondit Mr Brunner. Il faut qu'elle murisse davantage. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne nous ferait pas confiance et risquerait d'être encore plus en danger.</p><p>- Mais nous n'avons pas le temps ! s'exclama Grover. L'échéance du solstice d'été...</p><p>- ... devra être résolue sans elle, Grover. Qu'elle profite de son ignorance tant qu'elle le peut encore.</p><p>- Mais elle l'a vue, Monsieur ! Elle sait !</p><p>- Son imagination, insista le prof de Latin. La Brume sur les élèves et sur les enseignants a suffi à la convaincre.</p><p>- Monsieur... je ne peux pas échouer dans mes fonctions. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Vous savez ce que cela signifierait.</p><p>Grover avait la voix étranglée par l'émotion, et une partie de la colère qu'Edith ressentait s'évapora.</p><p>- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Grover. J'aurais du la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. À présent soucions-nous plutôt de maintenir Edith en vie jusqu'à l'Automne prochain.</p><p>Edith décida qu'elle en avait assez entendu. D'un geste, elle fit disparaître l'illusion et tourna les talons, une colère destructrice emplissant son corps tout entier. Elle ne savait même si c'était le fait que son seul ami parle d'elle dans son dos à un professeur qui la rendait furieuse, ou tout simplement le fait qu'ils semblent connaître des choses sur elle et qu'ils ne prennent pas la peine de lui dire. Edith faisait confiance à Grover, notamment parce qu'il savait et avait essayé de la protéger de son ancienne prof de Maths. Mais ça la rendait encore plus méfiante par rapport à Mr Brunner.</p><p>Le dernier jour, Edith boucla sa valise avec un soulagement réel. Depuis qu'elle avait entendu cette étrange conversation, elle n'avait quasiment pas parlé à Grover, prétendant être concentrée sur ses examens, et avait pris son attitude normale avec Mr Brunner, celle d'une sale gamine arrogante sans le moindre respect pour ses ainés. Et elle constata avec un certain agacement que si le professeur sembla surpris de son attitude, il ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.</p><p>Dans les autres chambres, les autres filles du dortoir discutaient joyeusement, échangeant au sujet des vacances de rêves qu'elles allaient passer à voyager de pays en pays. Pourtant, Edith savait bien que cette joie était feinte, et que ses vacances à elle passées à aider sa mère au magasin, s'entraîner et jouer de la musique, seraient bien plus amusantes que les leurs.</p><p>La seule personne dont elle n'avait pas envie d'être séparée était Grover. Edith avait beau rester sur ses gardes depuis cette étrange discussion qu'elle avait espionnée, Grover restait une des premières personne qui s'était approchée d'elle à ce point, et elle répugnait à quitter l'un des siens. Assez étonnement, Grover avait pris un billet pour New-York dans le même autocar qu'elle, et comme par hasard il était assis à la place d'a côté, repoussant les adieux de quelques heures.</p><p>Pendant tout le début des trajet, Grover ne cessait de se trémousser tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet et méfiant à tous les passagers. Si Edith devait être honnête, elle aussi elle avait une certaine appréhension concernant ce voyage. D'ailleurs, après reflexion, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Grover aussi agité, c'était lors de la dernière sortie, sortie qui avait terminé par un meurtre. Le fait de savoir qu'il était censé la protéger n'apaisait pas du tout ses craintes. Pourtant, elle avait scanné l'intégralité du bus, et elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun Autre à proximité. Ou "Bienveillante", comme il les appelait.</p><p>- Si tu cherches des Bienveillantes ce n'est pas la peine. Il n'y a que des humains dans le bus, finit-elle par dire lorsque Grover sursauta pour la dixième fois consécutive parce que la femme devant eux faisait éclater des bulles de chemin-gum.</p><p>A son plus grand agacement, Grover sursauta à nouveau, tellement fort qu'il faillit tomber de son siège.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?</p><p>Edith ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête du bracelet qu 'elle était en train de tresser.</p><p>- Mm. J'ai écouté ta conversation de l'autre jour, avec Mr Brunner. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez appeler ceux comme Dobbs des Bienveillants !</p><p>Si la bouche de Grover avait physiquement pu, elle aurait touché le sol. Malheureusement, cela était impossible et Grover ressemblait simplement à un poisson rouge ne sachant rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond dans son bocal.</p><p>- Qu'as-tu entendu ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il repris suffisamment de contenance pour prendre la parole.</p><p>- Oh, pas grand chose, répondit Edith avec un ton blasé au possible qui ne tenu pas pour le juron qu'elle poussa juste après, un de ses fils en tissu ayant été tressé au mauvais endroit. Ah, si ! C'est quoi, l'échéance du solstice d'été ?</p><p>Grover grimaça d'inconfort et Edith voyait carrément les rouages de son cerveau s'activer pour chercher un mensonge plausible.</p><p>- Ecoute Edith, je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout ! Après tout tu t'énervais contre tout le monde et...</p><p>Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, sa voix faiblit pour finir par s'arrêter face au regard glacial de la jeune fille. Puis, elle soupira.</p><p>- Grover, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu me mens, après tout ce sont tes affaires et elles ne me concernent aucunement. Par contre, enchaina-t-elle avec un léger sourire, par pitié, essaye au moins de mentir un peu mieux.</p><p>Les oreilles du brun se teintèrent d'un joli rose vif qui fit ricaner Edith, et il grommela dans sa barbe quelques jurons qui agrandirent le sourire narquois de la jeune fille. Finalement, il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la lui tendit avec hésitation.</p><p>- Prends ça, d'accord ? Au cas où tu aies besoin de moi cet été.</p><p>Edith pris la carte en question et y jeta un coup d'œil désinteressé. Imprimés en caractères alambiqués, se détachaient les mots suivants :</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Grover Underwood, Gardien</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Colline des Sangs-Mêlé</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long Island, New York</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(800) 009-0009</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il y aurait eu de quoi attiser sa curiosité si seulement elle n'avait pas appris à se mêler de ses affaires quelques années auparavant.</p><p>- Okay, si je veux venir voir ton manoir un jour, je t'appelle, dit-elle simplement en rangeant la carte dans sa poche sous le regard inquiet de Grover.</p><p>- Ou... ou si tu as besoin de moi.</p><p>Edith haussa un sourcil amusé.</p><p>- Bien sur. La prochaine fois qu’on essaiera de me tuer, je t’appellerai, Grov.</p><p>Il n’y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans sa voie, mais même Grover, qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d’une plante en pot, du remarquer qu’elle n’était absolument pas sincère dans ses propos. En fait, elle décelait même une trace de ressentissement dans sa voix. Grover se mit instantanément en position défensive.</p><p>- Je sais bien que tu n’en as pas besoin mais...en fait je suis censée te protéger de quelque chose tu vois et...</p><p>Devant le regard noir de la jeune fille, il se tut aussitôt. Elle n’avait certainement pas besoin de protection de qui que ce soit, et encore moins de celle de Grover, surtout en sachant qu’elle avait passé l’année à menacer les garçons de troisième qui essayaient de le racketter à la moindre occasion.</p><p>- Grover...de quoi penses-tu être capable de me protéger, au juste ?</p><p>Un grincement strident retenti dans le bus, couvrant la réponse de Grover qui retrouva instantanément sa panique de début de trajet. Edith jeta un coup d’œil devant elle, seulement pour voir le tableau de bord du bus déverser une épaisse fumée noire qui répandait une odeur d’œuf pourri, faisant tousser la quasi-totalité des passagers. Edith, elle s’était tendue.</p><p>Avec une demi-douzaine de jurons très imagés que Edith pris grand soin à inscrire dans son esprit, le chauffeur se rangea sur la bande d’arrêt d’urgence. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à trifouiller sous le capot, il annonça dans le haut parleur du bus que la totalité des passagers devaient sortir. Sans se laisser démonter, Edith entraîna un Grover de plus en plus nerveux dehors, à la suite des autres passagers.</p><p>La panne du bus avait eu lieu en rase campagne, et à défaut de pouvoir respirer de l’air sain, Edith se targuait de pouvoir continuer</p><p>son bracelet brésilien en toute tranquilité. D’un pas décidé, elle tracta son ami vers deux souches d’arbres un peu à l’écart du groupe et l’y assit de force, en profitant de son état de choc pour jeter un coup d’œil aux alentours. En face d’eux, de l’autre côté des voies d’asphalte qui luisaient dans la chaleur de l’après-midi, se dressait un étal de fruits à l’ancienne qui mit Edith instantanément sur ses gardes.</p><p>La marchandise était vraiment apétissante, bien trop pour un après-midi ensolleillé de Juin : les cageots débordaient de cerises,</p><p>pommes et autres abricots en parfait état dont la peau luisait au soleil, renforçant l’aspect surnaturel de la chose. Aucun clients, juste trois vieilles femmes assises dans des rocking-chairs à l’ombre d’un érable, qui tricotaient une paire de chaussette bleues claires dont Edith aurait pu se servir comme T-shirt. Les trois avaient un air antidéluvien avec leurs visages blêmes et ridés comme de vieilles pommes, leurs cheveux argents retenus par des bandanas blancs et leurs bras décharnés qui se démarquaient dans leurs robes de coton décolorés.</p><p>Celle sur la droite tricotait une chaussette. Celle de gauche tricotait l’autre. Celle du milieu tenait une énorme panière de fil de tout les couleurs. Elles avaient toutes les trois des airs mécanique, comme si elles répétaient une action faites des dizaines de milliers de fois.</p><p>Et elles la regardaient.</p><p>Fixement, sans même cligner des yeux, elles la fixaient, leurs lèvres s’entrouvrant de temps à autre, prononcant des paroles qu’Edith était la seule à entendre.</p><p>- Tisse, tisse le fil infini de la vie du dragon...fit la première.</p><p>- Vit, vit, tant que ça t’es encore permis, chantonna la deuxième.</p><p>- Cours, cours, car c’est le seul moyen de rattraper ton destin, sourit la troisième.</p><p>Edith détourna brusquement ses yeux du trio de mamies (du trio du destin, murmurait son sang) pour porter son attention sur un Grover livide qui avait aggripé sa manche, les yeux dans le vague.</p><p>- Dis-moi qu’elles te regardent pas...elles te regardent n’est-ce pas ? murmurait-il dans une litanie terrifiée.</p><p>- Oui, finit-elle par répondre, prenant la décision de ne pas parler de ce qu’elles avaient dit. Elles me regardent.</p><p>Puis, celle du milieu attrapa une énorme paire de ciseaux, jusque là cachée dans la panière de pelote de laine, ciseaux ressemblant plus à des cisailles qu’autre chose, dont les reflets or et argent créaient des jeux d’ombres sur la route. Grover prit une brsuque inspiration paniquée, et se leva d’un coup.</p><p>- On remonte dans le car, fit-il en trainant Edith derrière lui.</p><p>- Mais enfin, il doit faire plus de mille degrés la-dedans ! protesta-t-elle sans pour autant tenter de se dégager.</p><p>- Ne discute pas et dépèche-toi !</p><p>Son sifflement impératif eut pour seul effet de faire hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille tandis qu’elle passait devant le groupe de voyageurs arrêtés en cogitant à toute allure. Plus que les mamies, c’était le fil qui la mettait mal à l’aise, et le fait qu’elle ai pu entendre des personnes à plus de vingt mètres de distance. Si on se référait à la Mythologie Gréco-Romaine, trois mamies qui déroulaient et coupaient un fil, ça faisait automatiquement penser aux Parques, ces trois filles de Zeus et de son homonyme qui étaient littéralement le Destin personnifié. Mais Edith trouvait que rapporter ça immédiatement à la Mythologie était trop osé, trop...facile. Après tout, les Parques n’étaient que des légendes.</p><p>Edith avait beau essayer de se persuader que les Parques étaient des légendes, Grover avait l’air d’y croire particulièrement puisqu’il avait accéléré sa marche forcée vers le car, tandis que Edith ne quittait pas des yeux la paire de ciseaux ouverte qui s’approchait au ralenti du fil tendu devant elle.</p><p>
  <em>Clic-clac.</em>
</p><p>Le sang d’Edith se glaça, et elle dut une irrépressible envie de hurler, sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais en voyant le fil pendouiller dans la main de celle de gauche, une larme coula sur sa joue, sans qu’elle ne puisse l’arrêter. La mamie laissa pendouiller le fil quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles ses deux comparses roulaient en boule les chaussettes qu’elles tricotaient. À l’instant ou elle ouvrait la main, Grover tira d’un coup sec sur le poignet d’Edith, la forçant à grimper dans le bus et à détourner les yeux du trio. Le moteur redémarra la seconde d’après, et lorsqu’Edith regarda l’emplacement du stand de fruit, tout avait disparu, des mamies aux étalages de cagettes. Seul demeurait le bout de fil long d’une quarantaine de centimètres, qui scintilla tout à coup, avant de disparaître.</p><p>Au même moment, Edith sentit sa natte bouger, sans y prêter grande attention ; elle venait juste de se mettre à trembler de fièvre, et c’était bien la première fois depuis ses huit ans qu’elle tombait malade. Juste à côté d’elle, Grover tremblait tellement que ses dents claquaient entre elles, émettant un bruit sec qui mis encore plus la jeune fille sur les nerfs.</p><p>- Grover, finit-elle par dire, mais qu’est-ce que tu me caches ?</p><p>Le brun se tamponna le front à l’aide de la manche de sa chemise.</p><p>- Edith, qu’est-ce que tu as vu, là-bas, à l’étal de fruit ?</p><p>- Trois mamies en train de tricoter des chaussettes pour un éléphant et aimant utiliser des cisailles. Et je ne vois pas le rapport.</p><p>Grover jura.</p><p>- Par les dieux, Edith, c’est vraiment pas le moment pour tes sarcasmes !</p><p>La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais devant l’affolement véritable de son ami, elle finit par rendre les armes.</p><p>- La mamie du milieu a coupé le fil en me regardant droit dans les yeux, si c’est ce que tu veux entendre.</p><p>L’expression sur le visage de Grover donnait vraiment l’impression à Edith que ce qu’il venait de se passer était très grave, mais même sans son ami, elle l’aurait remarqué. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop comment l’expliquer mais quelque chose avait changé dans l’air, comme si on avait ouvert les valves d’un quelconque gaz mortel qui se répandrait lentement dans l’air, à l’insu de tous. Ou alors, les valves avaient toujours étés ouvertes, et elle venait à peine de le remarquer. Edith avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, les paroles des trois femmes restaient gravées dans son esprit, quand bien même elle ne les comprenait pas, peu importe à quel point elle essayait.</p><p>- Edith, c’est quoi ce truc sur ta tresse ?</p><p>- Hein ?</p><p>La jeune fille suivit la direction du doigt d’un Grover qui avait encore pâli d’un ou deux cran, et sursauta violemment lorsqu’elle aperçu ce que tentait de lui montrer son ami : entrelacé dans sa natte, scintillait un fil bleu qu’elle avait aperçu il y avait moins de quelques minutes dans les mains de ces femmes.</p><p>- Edith, commença un Grover mortellement sérieux, par pitié, dis-moi que tu as été prise d’une soudaine passion pour les coiffures stylisées et les fils bleus à paillette.</p><p>- Grover, répondit Edith qui n’arrivait même pas à trouver un moyen de démêler, ou même de comprendre cette situation, je n’avais jamais vu ce fil dans mes cheveux avant que tu ne me le montres. Et ce n’est certainement pas moi qui l’ai mis là.</p><p>Assez agacée, il fallait le dire, par la présence de se fil qui n’avait rien à faire là, Edith tentait de le retirer, d’abord doucement, puis un peu plus fort, sans qu’il n’y ai de résultat. Elle finit par détacher sa natte, allant jusqu’à sortir une paire de ciseaux de son sac de cours, mais peu importe ses efforts, le fil ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. Il se contentait d’être rataché à sa tête, comme tout cheveux normal, quand bien même elle n’arrivait pas à trouver la base. Puis, après dix minutes à s’acharner dessus et à passer pour une folle auprès des autres passagers, Edith lâcha l’affaire. À côté d’elle, Grover marmonnait dans sa barbe une litanie de phrase sans aucun sens pour la jeune fille :</p><p>- Toujours en sixième. Elles ne dépassent pas la sixième. Je refuse que ça se passe comme la dernière fois.</p><p>- Grov’, c’est juste un fil dans mes cheveux, finit-elle par dire, autant pour tenter de rassurer son ami que pour s’en persuader.</p><p>Le brun releva sa tête, qu’il avait jusqu’alors mise entre ses jambes et darda un regard inhabituellement sérieux sur elle.</p><p>- Laisse-moi te raccompagner de la gare jusqu’à chez toi. Promets-le moi.</p><p>Et Edith hocha gentiment la tête, voulant juste le calmer un peu. Lorsqu’il passa le reste du voyage à la fixer d’un air triste comme s’il choisissait déjà les fleurs pour décorer son cercueil, Edith eu un doute sur le bien fondé de sa réponse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>